Sugar Covered Plums
by Fox's Rose
Summary: She grew up with him, knew him and what he was like. He saw her, listened to her and challenged her. One case broke their trust for one another. They grew apart, blinded by the past and their loss. When Kira appeared they were forced to work with one another once more. Will it be enough? Will we come back to another and put aside the past? The only way to find out, is to see. L/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Death Note, just my own characters, some plot and some events that do not happen within the Death Note series.**

"_Come here child... let mama see you in that pretty dress..." a wavering voice said in an unstable manner._

_Standing in the doorway was a girl with shoulder length platinum blonde hair held up in pigtails, with black ribbons poking out behind her head. She was five years old and was visiting her mother in one of the mental hospitals in England. The girl shook her head feverously at the woman sitting in the white walled room with nothing more than a bed, which was bolted to the floor along with a bolted down desk and chair. The window had bars hanging vertical and horizontal across it, making the room feel cramped, restricted and lifeless. _

_The woman on the bed frowned, her once delicate face turning to that like a banshee as her fingers tightened around the white covers that inhabited the bed she was on. The woman's face was wretched with hate as her once pitiful eyes turned dark and menacing. The small girl froze in her spot while her father, who stood behind her, beckoning her with pleading eyes as he walked inside of the room, trying to show the child that it was safe._

"_Princess, please come inside and see your mother. It has been a few months since you came here last." He said with a gentle, but nervous smile for he knew just how unstable the woman he had loved was._

"_No! I don't want to be here!" the girl cried out, her small hands were curled into fists at her side, "I don't want to say anything to that woman."_

_The look on both the woman's and the man's face mirrored each other in horror and anger. The girl's body tensed unmoving as the father burst out in anger, yelling at the child, like he did on a regular basis calling her a spoiled, ungrateful brat. And soon the mother joined in, calling the child a little monster, an albino little freak and so on. Sadly, this reaction happened every time the girl was forced to see the woman, but this time, no one expected what would happen next. The woman let out a chilling screech and somehow produced a weapon; a sharpened short stick, which had been cleverly hidden within the mess of sheets on the bed. _

"_You turned her against me!" the woman yelled as she threw herself at her husband, pinning him to the ground while he laid there too stunned to move, "You poisoned her mind! How dare you taint her mind and turn her from me!" _

_The screeching once more, the woman as she stabbed the father could be heard throughout the halls as the woman didn't care how loud she was being. As the father fell to the ground, clutching his chest as he screamed out for help and for his child to run. But rooted to the ground the girl stared at the woman and her father, her deep purple eyes losing any childish emotion and innocence that they may had contained. When the nurses finally did appear, the girl was still standing rooted while the woman cried over the body of her dead husband as she continued to stab him and proclaim blasphemy against him. Looking over to her daughter, the woman let out another scream, stating that her daughter was no longer her daughter and that she was to blame for everything that had happened to her._

_The nurses and doctors bound the woman into a chair as she fought against them, screaming on the top of her lungs. As the doctor took out a syringe with amber coloured liquid in it as the nurses, both female and male, held the struggling, screaming woman down, the doctor carefully walked over to her, a somewhat dead and desolate look on his face. But when he looked over at the girl, who was still frozen where she was at the door, she noted that his eyes held pity in them, as well as remorse for what he was about to do, but hidden behind those was an emotion she was familiar with, hate. This doctor hated his job, he hated looking after those who couldn't look after themselves and he hated listening to the screaming, wishing they would all shut up and die._

"_I'm sorry little one, but there is no cure for her. She is too far gone and I'm afraid that she will never be able to be the woman she once was." The doctor said as he grabbed the arm of the woman to prick her with the needle._

'_No... You're wrong...' the girl thought as she watched the needle enter the woman's arm, 'You don't understand why she's like this... you didn't even try to figure out why she's like this... and yet... she has to die...'_

_Once the needle's contents were emptied, the woman's thrashing started to slow until no movement could be noticed. The nurses picked up the woman's body and placed her on the bed while fastening her restraints on the limp body. The doctor walked over to the little girl's form and gently turned her around, regretting that he had let her see everything that had transpired as he led her down the corridor to the main lobby . _

"_Do you have anywhere to go little one?" he asked kindly, wondering why the child wasn't in hysterics from seeing the death of her family before wondering if there would be a way to get her into his hospital for any mental illness'._

"_Yes..." was the quiet reply from the girl; though she knew it was a lie. She had nowhere to go; all she ever knew had been her father and for a small amount of time, her mother._

_The doctor nodded his head and as soon as they were in the front lobby, he watched as the little girl walked out of the asylum doors. He let out a sigh and looked down at the papers in front of him, reading over the information about the girl and her family._

"_That girl..." He mused as the doors closed with a slight click. "It will be a miracle if she survives this ordeal without sustaining any trauma." Soon he let out a sigh, shaking his head a bit as he went to his next annoying patient._

_The small girl, walked down the sidewalk, passing people who paid no attention to her. With her hair now hanging around her shoulders loose from their bonds and the black skirt swinging around her knees, along with the white sweater that was pulled around her feeble, small frame; she was virtually invisible to the people around her. London was a large city, so it was easy for a small girl to get lost within the crowds. She paused in her steps as music entered to ears and she turned with a frown on her face. _

_Ever since she could remember, she had always been sensitive to sound and could easily tell when someone was out of tune. Quickly following the music, she didn't stop until she reached a large park where the music soon stopped. Looking around, the small girl frowned as she saw no one in sight in which the music could have come from. Placing her hands on her hips, her purple eyes flashing knowingly as she searched for some sort of source of music. It was when she turned around though; facing the direction that she had come from, that a loud explosion sounded while a building went up in flames. _

_The people around her screamed and gasped as they stared at the dark clouds which rose up from the building that blew. Her eyes widen as the people around her ran for cover as another building went up in smoke and flame. She didn't even realize she was going to be trampled by people fleeing the scene, until someone pulled her from harm's way as others ran away from the scene._

"_You should be more careful little one. Where are your parents?" A kind, soothing, older voice asked her, causing her to stare up at the person who rescued her from harm in surprise._

_He was an older gentleman, with just greying hair and wore a black suit with an umbrella in his hands. He had a kind smile on his face as he took her by her hand and led her out of the dangerous area where people were still running away, and the fire fighters, police and ambulances started to arrive. She was silent as she wondered if she could trust this man, he seemed nice enough to her and by the look in his eyes, and he was sincere in his worry. They reached a bench away from the chaos, which started calming down and he gently placed her onto the bench before joining her._

_Taking a piece of her hair, she started twirling it around with the fingers of her left hand, tapping her brown shoes together as she thought about how to answer him. She was known for being brutally honest, for she never liked to lie, but there were times where she would tell half lies, and allowing others to assume she was telling the entire truth. Looking at the older man next to her, she pressed her lips together a bit before speaking._

"_Papa is dead... mama killed him out of anger. I didn't want to see mama for she was in the asylum for being unstable. Mama was knocked out from the doctor and nurses who held her down." The girl said evenly as she swung her legs as if she was talking about the weather, "But the doctor killed mama, saying that she was beyond saving which was a lie..." she stated her lips pursing together into a thin line, "Mama could have gotten better if they cared about why she was like that, but they didn't. They just wanted mama out of the way... after all it's easier to feign the death of a crazy person than a sane one." _

_She stared out at the people, listening as the sirens and people whispering. The older man looked down at her curiously. He hadn't met a child quite like her before and wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject. From what he could tell, she had quite a bit of intelligence behind her young appearance and he was eager to see just how much talent she did possess. Soon music started to play again in the air and the older man smiled a bit, only to look down and see the girl frowning again. Curiosity nagged at him while wondered why she was frowning like so._

"_What is it?" he couldn't help but ask, watching as the child scrunch up her face in distaste._

"_The person is flat... it's annoying to hear it like that." She said, looking up at the older man, who just chuckled._

"_Yes, it does get annoying doesn't when an instrument isn't tuned correctly." He agreed with a nodded head as she nodded hers as well._

_It soon came to him, an idea as he thought back to his school. He had a feeling, a very good one in that, that if he brought this young girl to study at his school that he could help her do something with her life, instead of having her go through life on the streets alone. Deciding to go with his instincts, like he normally did, the older man turned towards the small girl, who had been watching him before turning quickly so she appeared to be looking straight ahead._

"_Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked her as he watched her eyes lower a bit and purse her lips as she debated herself._

"_No..." she said quietly after a few moments of silence, "I don't..."_

_The older man nodded his head with a smile and stood up, offering the young girl his hand. His warm eyes sparkled to her in kindness that she hadn't seen, not even with her own parents. She still didn't know what to think of this older man who, no doubt, was offering her to come with him._

"_My name is Quillish Wammy and I would like to take you with me. I own a special school for children just like you." He said kindly, giving the small girl a choice._

_The girl looked at him carefully as she considered his offer. So far, at least from what she had been able to tell, he wasn't doing anything that would make him suspicious. Taking her time to consider the offer, she let herself smile a bit as she placed her small hand into his large one._

"_My name... is..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmmm... what is it?" I answered the phone vacantly, sleep still present in my voice as I rested the phone between my head and shoulder, silently yawning into my other hand while blinking the bits of gunk out of my eyes. I shuffled around in the bed, trying to untangle myself from the constricting sheets that bound my body. Once free from the irritating sheets, I moved around from the bedroom I had accidently fell asleep in the night before and moved into the small living room of the apartment I was renting. The main area was littered with laptops, monitors, surveillance footage and wrappers of all kinds covering the floor area. I carefully stepped between the rubbish, making my way towards the red couch in the room and sat on it cross legged, stretching my arms out and hearing the satisfying pops that accompanied the stretching.

"It's nice to know you're still alive my dear," an elderly male voice spoke after chuckling at my greeting. His voice surprised me and a small smile graced my pale, chapped, bitten lips; "I wanted to know of the progress you had with your last venture." He told me kindly as I leaned back against the couch's stiff cushions, fully awake and alert.

"It was interesting to say the least," I hummed while picking out the gunk in the corner of my eyes, "I apologise for sound so brutish when I answered." I told him softly, closing my eyes a bit and started to nibble on my bottom lip, pausing as I scratched behind my ear, "I finished that project around four months ago and am once again within the shadows." I informed him lightly, which was partially true. I had actually gotten a day job with the local police force about two months ago, it was another job I was working, a personal one this time, for something felt peculiar in Japan when I arrived there and decided to make camp for the time being before heading to my next location. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the apartment and mentally cursed, I seemed to always be lacking in time, "I apologize for cutting this chat so short, but I am required to depart soon. I have some pressing matters to attend to." I felt guilty about breaking the connection so soon, for it had been a year since I had talked to him last.

"Yes, I understand, I will check in on you soon" He told me kindly before chuckling softly in understanding, "and no, I won't let _him _know that we've talked." He assured me, wishing me well, before hanging up.

Letting out a small sigh, I turned my phone on stun before heading back into my bedroom, grabbing clothes so that I could go to 'work'. Really though, I was only there to keep tabs on the string of convenient heart attacks that have been slipping through the criminal world in the past week. Walking into the bathroom, I took a quick shower before changing into a pair of black slacks, a pair of one-inch heeled black ankle boots and a deep purple blouse which accented my dark grey contacted eyes. Looking at my hair, which I had dyed orange upon entering Japan, made my already almost white pale skin look a bit healthier as I pulled the waist length hair back into a low ponytail, tying it with a black bow, before parting my chin length bangs to the right side so that they would overlap one eye.

Walking through the apartment, I picked up my satchel, which held my personal computer and tablet, as well as my black trench coat before heading outside, grabbing my black fedora just before I left. Pulling the hat down over my face, I passed by people heading out for to their jobs, nodding to each of them as I normally did. Since I came to my position, a forged letter of recommendation; one that was not uncommon for me to create to get where I wanted, I was quickly admitted onto the force, fitting in almost effortlessly, which for me it was. I could blend into any type of society and class without much thought or hassle. The last job I had done I had to blend into a stripper joint over in America; not one of my better jobs mind you, but the government had specifically asked for my expertise to gather specific information on any illegal trafficking that was going on behind the scenes.

The walk to work didn't take very long and I was greeted by those at the front desk once I entered. I nodded in greeting as I made my way up to the floor where my station was at. Greeting other co-workers with the same fake, but believable smile, I headed to my desk, which was placed in the corner of the room. Pulling my laptop out of my satchel, I booted it up while grabbing the folders waiting to be viewed by me and started looking through the information that had been gathered. This never took very long for me due to the fact that I was use to such work, mainly disclosing fact from fiction in the terms of this particular case.

Considering how long I had been working with and against criminals, plus the fact that psychology was a large part of my life; I knew the mind like the back of my hand and then some. But as I gazed at the pictures of the bodies, which the cause of death had been heart attacks; and the times that they happened, I had already a sizable list of possible reasons why this was happening. I had also come up with the assumption that this was murder, instead of just a coincidence as many have already assumed. There was also my assumption that the murderer was of high school age, one that could kill with only the name and the face of a person, this idea had immediately been frowned upon by those around me. This was based on the information given to me and what I had corresponded with other cases that were tossed aside due to the nature of the death. Near the start of this case, I had warned the director of these possibilities, though asked him to keep quiet about it since I was still considered 'new' to the office and there were many who were opposed to the idea of me being there since I was a woman.

Now, with the threats of 'heart attacks' towards those who do wrong and with the word spreading like wildfire throughout the internet, it seemed like it was only a matter of time before a meeting with the forces of the world would come into play. Then my job with staying under the radar was going to become much trickier than before, since the possibilities of working with _him_ were not only endless, but extremely high. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes a bit.

"...and that would not be good..." I murmured to myself while resting my chin in my one of my hands while I scrolled through the pictures once more, tapping my foot against my knee while pursing my lips together.

"What would not be good Shika?" a young male voice asked me curiously from behind. I lazily turned my head, which was resting on top of my hand since my elbow was resting on top of the desk; I looked at my co-worker and acquaintance Tota Matsuda. He was another new person, one who had literally just started on the force a month before I did. With black hair hanging around his shoulders and kind, curious dark brown eyes, it was a wonder sometime how he and I got long since I tended to be colder towards others.

"Missing the chance to catch the person who is killing all of these criminals before they're rightful sentencing. Sure he's doing the world a favour by killing those who have done serious crimes, but he's also not considering his actions when killing them. The families that have been victimized by said criminals deserve to see justice done by the death penalty if that is their final judgement." I sighed while shaking my head as I turned around, motioning for Matsuda to come closer as I brought up the list of deaths from around the world, "but this guy... is just doing petty things. If you really think about it, his first two victims were just a test for his new 'power'. Not to mention that they were only stationed here in Japan..." I sighed a bit at that, my mind working on figuring out the full thought process of the killer.

"What do you mean by power Shika? I don't understand..." Matsuda asked me curiously while looking over my shoulder at the screen as I brought up two more, lesser known criminals. Even though I highly disliked it when people watched over my shoulder, I had dug the disgruntled feeling I had down, letting it simmer until it was ready to explode; which could be at any moment. Though I was quite good at keeping my emotions in check and out of the way, so I was often called an 'empty canvas' since it was hard if not impossible for others to get a read on what I was feeling or thinking.

"I mean this; see, the first one to die from a heart attack was that Otoharada Kurou," I stated, smiling a bit as I saw the confused look on Matsuda's face, "he was the one who held up that daycare last week." I clarified watching as recognition entered his eyes before continuing, "That night a second death occurred; now normally people would assume this was a traffic accident. It was that street gang leader; Shibuimaru Takuo drove straight in front of an oncoming semi that was coming down the street. But I have suspicions that whoever this Kira was... is, was there and possibly manipulated Takuo in driving in front of that semi..." I told him before letting out a quiet hum to myself while my fingers flew across the keyboard for any similarities between the two.

"I hope you two are working hard on this case." A strict voice stated causing Matsuda to yelp in surprise, for he had been watching me intently that he hadn't heard the footsteps coming towards us. I looked over my shoulder to see Director Soichiro Yagami, "I was looking for you two. Matsuda, you were supposed to bring Tsukiko into the debriefing room as soon as she came in. Tsukiko, I hope you are ready for what's coming up." The Director stated as he started walking away with Matsuda following behind, his cheeks painted a light pink from embarrassment while I got up from my chair, after saving my work and followed behind them, making sure to take my bag with me.

Once the three of us entered the debriefing room, which held a few dozen bodies in it, we were seated. The Director stood in front of everyone and began the meeting, as he spoke about the case, I couldn't help but find my attention lacking in this department. It wasn't. I pulled out my tablet from my bag, scrolling through the information I had gathered on my own, half way listening as the Director spoke of these crimes reviewing what we already knew. But one part of his speech caught me by surprise; and that was when I heard that the ICPO was holding a senate meeting with the other heads to talk about this uprising murderer. The chief then stated that he was going to be taking two people with him to the Interpol. Looking up from my tablet, one that was created for me, I watched as everyone else stiffened, all of them wanting to go, except for me. I would have been quite happy to stay behind since it would keep me under the radar and out of _his _eyes.

"Those coming with me will be Tota Matsuda and Shika Tsukiko." The Director stated, causing everyone to uproar in protest within the room, while I silently cursed my luck. As Matsuda and I hesitantly looked at each other, we both knew that things at work would become a lot tenser after this. After settling everyone down again, the Director cleared his throat a bit as he began to give the reason for his choice, "The reason I have chosen the two of them is due to experience. Matsuda needs it and Shika has it, also the two of them have been working hard in discovering the nature of this serial murderer..." the rest of the reason fell to deaf ears as I looked down at my tablet again, this time I was calculating my chances of staying below the radar.

This seemed to silence the others, who just looked at each other, murmuring to each other. Matsuda was looking around nervously until I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at me in surprise, but smiled at me in silent thanks while I nodded my head to him a bit. The Director dismissed everyone except for Matsuda and me, and then once everyone was gone, we walked up to the Director to see what he wanted to talk to us about. Motioning us to follow him, Matsuda and I were brought to the Director's office, where we closed the door behind us to give us some privacy.

"Now, I know you both would like a more reasonable explanation for why I chose you two. That reason is simpler than I would like to admit." He sighed as he turned to Matsuda, "Matsuda, you truly do need the experience since you're still new to the force and this will be good for you." He stated before turning to me, "And Shika, your experience dealing with criminals, despite your young age, will be quite helpful since your specialty is psychology; you can help us get inside of this killer's mind and figure out who they are." He stated and for the first time since I was a young, I felt my careful shrouded world crash down on me.

'Damnit,' I couldn't help but think while mentally cursing myself for I was putting myself out too much and it was being noticed. My original plan was to pass on the information I gathered onto someone else, letting them take the glory for I was to remain in the shadows, out of sight of _him_ and the one who showed me how to use my gifts, 'Oh well, I guess I just have to keep an extra eye open on my movements until things have passed.' I mused before speaking, realizing that both the Director and Matsuda were looking at me.

"I am grateful for the chance to prove my services, though, if I may ask, when is this senate meeting?" I asked simply, not portraying anything on my face to give away my thoughts.

"Tomorrow, I will see you both there. You two are dismissed." The Director said, and with a stiff nod, I walked out of the office with Matsuda following behind me. We went our separate way, Matsuda going to his cubical while I went to my own. For the rest of the day, I spent searching my databases for any clue as to what the power and force behind 'Kira's' killing rampage.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was at the senate's headquarters, dressed in dark grey slacks, a deep purple buttoned up dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and a dark grey form fitting jacket which reached my thighs. Along with that, I wore a pair of black low heeled boots as well as my fedora hat, which sat on my head, hiding most of my face from view. I was greeted by Matsuda, who handed me a headset, which I put on under my hat as the two of us headed towards the stadium, sitting down at our station while waiting for the Director.

"Don't be so nervous Matsuda; this'll be a piece of cake. Just let the Director speak, we're just here to support him." I told my colleague feigning gentle smile, while covering my mouth piece, "Just sit back, relax and watch the show." After saying this, I pulled out my tablet, flipping through it as I looked over the trail I made for the person I was pretending to be. Like usual, the trail was perfect, nothing was out of place, I let out a silent sigh, feeling a smidge better about my current predicament.

As I turned to the case on hand, I felt Matsuda gaze at the screen while shifting in his seat, only to stop when I pulled up the latest episode of one of his favorite shows. We watched the show in silence, only to turn it off once other people started settling down as the Interpol began. I put my tablet on the desk in front of me, idly brining up the information that would no doubt be brought up that day.

"52 people this week, just that we know about." One of the men up front stated while as looked at the reports given to us, "All heart attacks."

"All were criminals who were on the lam or who've been captured by the police." Another spoke up, "There are also criminals whose deaths have not been confirmed."

A male from another country then spoke up, and I had the feeling that he was one of the people I would become annoyed with, throughout the day, "So then, a conservative estimate would be over 100 people?" he asked to everyone, causing me to mentally scowl at the number, for it was true.

As others talked with each other about this number, Matsuda and I looked at one another and nodded our heads, after all, I had been keeping track of all of the criminal deaths since it started. Matsuda also knew of this progress for he usually ended up at my cubical to talk and I ended up explaining to him what I was doing. The main reason was due to someone that I knew who was in one of the world's best confinement centers, not that anyone knew of course. From the corner of my eye I saw Director enter in his seat and sagged a bit, thanking any higher power that might exist that he was there. If he wasn't, then I would be speaking on his behalf. Apparently the Director had gotten a call from headquarters, though before he could say for what someone spoke up.

"But these were all criminals that were going to be executed eventually, anyhow." A representative from another country stated, and I found myself scowling once more as I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't think it really matter-"

"He shouldn't be praising this killer like that." I muttered to myself while covering the mike with my hand. Matsuda and the Director heard me, both casting a sideways glance as I glared at my tablet heatedly, for I knew it was only a matter of time before they came to the same conclusion. At the same time, one of the males up front called the one who spoke an idiot, cutting the speaker off.

"Even if they're felons or prisoners on death row, if you kill them, it's murder!" he stated, making a clear point. The male who spoke earlier started up again as I let out a sigh, this was part of the reason why I avoided anything that dealt with the Interpol, they always spoke around each other.

"But we haven't determined that they've been murdered." The grey clad male said, causing the one in front to stand up angrily.

"There's no way that over 100 criminals all died of heart attacks can be a coincidence!" the more hefty brown clad male stated angrily, clearly pissed off by the grey clad male's cockiness, "Of course they've been murdered!"

"But how could someone kill such a wide range of criminals, practically at the same time?" the grey clad male asked simply, not at all put off by the anger, which was directed at him. I pinched my nose at this, another reason why I tended to avoid these situations; I got headaches easily from being around idiots for so long. It was the same at headquarters with Matsuda; I ended up leaving work with a massive headache that I had to contact people who had the same intelligence that I did, just so I wouldn't adapt to the stupidity of normal folk.

A pinstriped male then spoke up, irritation was clear in his voice as he stated that they though it must be an elaborated planned murder plot, executed by a large organization. I literally had to force myself not to snort at the absurd idea, wondering again why I had been brought there. Another male with a red tie spoke up after that accusation, stating that he couldn't help but think that the FBI or the CIA must be involved somehow, another absurd idea. This caused the male who spoke before to stand up, daring the male who just spoke to repeat himself. A third party stood up, asking them to settle down, just so there wouldn't be a fight amongst each other.

"First, we have to decide whether these were murders or just a coincidence." He stated as the grey clad male spoke up once more, really, that guy was starting to get on my nerves with his know-it-all way of speaking.

"But, according to the autopsy reports, they all died of 'cardiac arrest: cause unknown', right?" he said, which was true. I was now sporting my tablet on my lap, glimpsing at the autopsy reports that were given.

"A cause of death like 'cardiac arrest' leaves us without any clues." The pinned striped male stated when the one with the red tie started speaking again.

"It'd be different if they had been stabbed or something." He stated as the brown clad male in front started speaking again.

"In cases like this, the only thing we can do is ask L." He stated, causing the entire Interpol to quieten down and talk to their party quietly while covering their mikes to no one else could hear them. Next to me, Matsuda was looking around confused, no doubt he had never heard of L before.

"Chief... what do they mean, 'L'?" he asked quietly while leaning over to the Director, who looked at him curiously before realizing why Matsuda was asking that.

"That's right... this is your first time here isn't it?" the Director said while casting me a look, seeing that I was now paying attention by stiffly sitting in my chair, "Nobody knows L's name, whereabouts or even what his face looks like. But, no matter how difficult the case, he'll definitely solve it. He's solved countless unsolved cased worldwide. He's the secret ace of our trade, our trump card... something like that." The Director explained as I leaned over to them as well.

"Basically they go to L whenever they can't handle a case like this one and have already given up." I stated simply and gave the Director an innocent look after he shot me a sharp one, not appreciating my input. I merely shrugged at him while sitting back in my seat, looking over some information as everyone finished speaking in their groups.

"But, doesn't L only accept cases that interest him?" someone asked curiously and I couldn't help but smirk at it. This was exactly the type of case that L would take, this was a challenge, over a 100 criminals dying over the course of a few weeks, no witnesses, no suspects, nothing except for the similar deaths of cardiac arrest. As the others stated that they had no way of contacting L or even if he would take the case, quiet footsteps walked into the room without a trace of where they had been before.

"L is already moving." An older, familiar, but firm voice stated; cutting into the crowd of voices. I pulled my fedora further down my face, mentally cursing the fact that _he_ was already here in Japan. Everyone was silent as they turned to the front, watching as a dark grey clad older gentleman, whose face was covered by a grey fedora and a grey trench coat, which had the collar pulled up to hide his face walked onto the stage, standing in front of the blinding symbol of the Interpol, "L has already begun investigating this case." He stated as murmurs ran through the crowd.

Next to me, Matsuda repeated the name 'Watari' in a questioning tone as I stared at the male, my contact coloured eyes sparkling a bit in recognition under my own fedora. The Director explained to Matsuda who Watari was, stating that he was the sole person capable of contacting L, even though his identity remains a secret also.

"Silence please." Watari said drawing everyone's attention as his eyes swept over the congress. I felt his eyes linger on my form for a moment, as if trying to figure out who I was, which he couldn't do, due to the fedora and shadows shielding my face, "L will now speak." He declared while placing his briefcase on top of the desk and opened it, pulling out a mike. The screen turned white with the letter 'L' written Old English style font and the screen behind him lit up with the same screen. I found myself straightening a bit at this while tucking my tablet out of sight.

"Everyone at the ICPO, I am L." A mechanical, distorted voice said over the intercom of the room. My eyes narrowed almost into slits as my fingers curled together as I rested my elbows on the desk, pressing y hands against the lower part of my face as we all listened to L, "This case is of unprecedented scope and difficulty. It is an atrocious crime of mass homicide that must be stopped! To solve this case, I would like to confirm the total cooperation of the ICPO at this meeting. No... Of all the investigative agencies of the world and, I especially request the cooperation of the Japanese police department." I winced at that, mentally cursing as Matsuda stood up in surprise.

The Director stood up also, containing some of his surprise as he asked why Japan. I kept my head down and my lips sealed as the eyes of Watari looked at me, curiously again. He was probably wondering why I wasn't surprised by this turn of events while my two co-workers were. I had only closed my eyes, trying to find some type of plan to keep me out of the eyes and ears of L, at least until I was called upon.

"Whether the culprit is a group of people or only one, the likelihood that he is Japanese is extremely high." After L had said this, both the Director and Matsuda looked even more surprised as they casted me a quick look, to which I merely shrugged my shoulders at their unasked question, "If not Japanese, then at least he is hiding in Japan." This statement seemed to have frustrated the Director, for the tone of his voice had a bit more of an edge to it.

"What grounds do you have for this conclusion?" he asked as I opened my eyes to look at him from the corner of my eye. I noticed that his eyes were slightly narrowed and that his posture was more ridged than before.

"Why Japan?" L asked, almost amused sound, though it was hard to tell through the distortion, "I believe I can soon show you in a direct confrontation with the culprit." The Director repeated L in slight confusion, wondering what L was planning, "At any rate, I would like to locate the headquarters for the manhunt in Japan." No, the Director was not at all pleased with this turn of events, not that I blamed him. After all once word got out, we would be in danger.

Once the senate was finished, the Director, Matsuda and I stayed behind, if only to give Watari what room we would be in at headquarters before leaving. The drive back to headquarters was quiet and once we were there, I went to my desk. I soon began working on some suspicions I had and saw that a name had been given to the killer, 'Kira'. Not very imaginative, but I suppose it did fit the profile of what this person was doing. Yes, I thought it was only one person doing these crimes, a person who only needed the name and face of a criminal to kill them. I never brought this suspicion forth, for I didn't have any hard evidence.


	4. Chapter 4

A day passed since the Interpol meeting and already I wished to work from my apartment. Letting out a sigh, I mildly listened to the plans which were being made as soon as Watari stepped into the building. I didn't pay much attention to it, for I had little doubts that L's plan would work. Hours later, after some calls were made and the talking stopped; the plan had been set into motion. Everyone gathered in the room, readily watching the television, though, I was quite happy just sitting at my desk, working on my tablet since my typing would bother the others. As I listened with half an ear, I looked up information on the man, already knowing he was to be sentenced to death, but looked to why he was sentenced. After the man read that Kira was evil, we all waited, some were holding their breaths, and others were nervously twitching their fingers. Forty seconds later, Lind. L. Taylor had a heart attack on camera.

'Forty seconds... hm...' I thought to myself as I put that little bit of information into my tablet, so I could look at it once I was in a secure location. I had a feeling that was a key to one of the mysteries surrounding Kira's power to kill. 'It was exactly forty seconds, considering how little effort it was to rile Kira up, I would have to say he would need to be young, high school age and definitely male considering the ego he has to kill the supposed 'L' on live television to prove to the world that no one could stop him... very interesting' I thought as the distorted voice of L started speaking once again.

"I don't believe it. I thought it might be, so I tested it, but... Kira; you can kill people without ever laying a finger on them? I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes." I let out a quiet snort at L's words; he was playing being disbelief quite well, "Listen carefully, Kira. If you really are responsible for the death of Lind L Tailor on TV, know that he was actually a man who was scheduled to be executed at this time today. He was not me." L stated and no doubt, that would be quite the shock to Kira, who was watching. Looking around at the others, I could see that they were still antsy about what was happening, not that I blamed them mind you; this was a very risky move on his part, "A criminal whose capture was top secret and not reported on television or the Internet. It seems even you don't have the information about criminals like that one." Another blow to Kira's ego no doubt.

"But I, L, definitely exist. Well then. Try killing me." L challenged and from the way my co-workers were acting, they didn't expect L to do it. I let out a bit of a sigh, shaking my head slightly as I continued working, "Well, what's wrong? Hurry up and try it! Hurry up and try to kill me!" L was really egging Kira on by doing this, it was just so childish... and completely like L. "Kill me, kill me! Try to kill me! What's wrong? Can't you?" By now I had no doubt that Kira was furious with not only himself but with L as well.

"It would seem that for some reason, he can't kill me. So there are people who can't be killed. Thanks for that hint." L stated while I started packing up, so I could head back to my apartment, "In exchange, I'll tell you this. I had them announce that this was being broadcast worldwide, but in fact it was only broadcast in Kanto, Japan. I was planning on going region by region, showing this at different times, but there is no longer any need for that. You are currently in Kanto. It was a small case, so the police missed it, but the first victim in this string of crimes was the Shinjuku street slasher." L stated and I heard Matsuda gasp a bit as he and the other officers looked at me in surprise.

"Shika was the one who brought that theory up!" Matsuda exclaimed while I shouldered my satchel. I looked at them curiously while raising an eyebrow at them, before shrugging.

"It's been my job to think like criminals do. That's all." I told them with a shrug as I stood next to Matsuda. I planned on leaving as soon as L ended this silly game of wits, "It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Among the felons who have been dying of heart attacks, this street slasher's crime was incongruously light. Plus, this case was only reported in Japan. That's all I needed to figure out that you're in Japan, and that your fist victim was a test of your power." L stated, as Matsuda looked at me in surprise again, for I had stated the same thing before, "I concentrated on Kanto, which has the highest population and lucky me, you were there. I didn't honestly think that my speculations would hold true this far." L admitted, though I just merely rolled my eyes at that lie, "Kira, it might not be long before I send you to your execution." L stated.

"I knew it, as expected from L." Matsuda said amazed, while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he proved the existence of Kira; that the deaths were murders and that Kira is in Japan." The Director said, while I narrowed my gaze at the television, suspicious of L's next move.

"Kira, I am very interested in knowing by what means you are committing these murders. But I'll know that once I catch you. Until we meet again; Kira." With that, the screen cut out to static and with that I took my leave.

"Don't forget who brought this to light before L came into the picture Chief." I stated and started walking from the office and out of the building. Looking up at the sky, I couldn't help but frown as the wind changed stiffly. 'I best make peace with this world... I might not jump back from this.' I thought to myself as I walked to my apartment, 'It'll be another sleepless night... especially with the information I have and need to collect... so I'm going to have to get _them_ to do a little digging for me...' I hummed a bit with a frown at that thought, before shaking my head and headed home.

Days passed since the squall between L and Kira. Since then, much to my displeasure, we have had meetings with L, with Watari acting the go between, using the laptop for L to communicate with us. During those meeting, I saw outside of the laptop's peripheral line of sight and kept quiet through the meetings, listening with half an ear while working on my tablet. It was such a meeting that I was barely containing my boredom. It had been the same thing; telling L what we information we had, telling him what kind of information we've had through the phones. I had stopped answering my desk phone after the 5th call, five days ago.

"Very interesting information, based on these times of death... it's possible that Kira is a student!" L declared and I checked off another fact that I had down before this happened. Sighing to myself quietly, I twirled around one of my pens, sitting cross-legged in my chair, which I normally did out of discomfort and to help me think clearer. L's statement surprised most of the officers there as they all turned to look at him. I looked up from my tablet, my fedora still placed on my head to keep my face unseen, "This is still a theory. Also, based on the fact that he's killing criminals... this person is acting under a strong sense of justice. It may be... that he's trying to become God."

That statement caused my head to snap up and scowl before rereading the information I had, I hadn't thought about a god complex when taking down information about Kira. Furrowing my brows I couldn't help but act a bit childishly by pouting in my small self made corner, where no one paid attention to me, though I did feel the amused eyes of Watari, who no doubt saw my childish pout.

"We must say this is a very childish mentality. These are merely theory... but please, remove any personal bias... that this could not be the act of a student. We must accept all possibilities. That will help us lead to Kira. Please continue with the report." L said and I went back to my tablet, tapping on the screen as I looked up information.

I only paused in my writing when my screen flashed twice with a message letting me know that someone wanted to contact me via code. Pursing my lips, I stood up while grabbing my phone and headed out of the office with my tablet, holding my phone up to the Chief, in indication of why I was leaving. I saw him nod in understanding; I left the room silently and discretely. Once I was far enough away, I flipped my phone open and dialed in a special key to link up with the one trying to contact me. I entered an empty room and sat down on top of one of the desks with my tablet resting next to me.

"Alright, what do you have for me?" I asked inquiringly while bringing up my information on my tablet to add to it with what I would be told.

"You know, when I told you to keep in touch, I didn't want it to be like this." A young, snooty male voice stated, with no doubt a scowl on his face, causing a smile to reach my own.

"I know, but this is the safest way I can contact you lot without any suspicions returning here or turning up there." I stated and heard him scoff at the other end, no doubt rolling his eyes at my vague answer, I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, which was hanging loose that day, feeling my eyes soften as I looked down at the tablet. It had been specially made for me by my three favorite people in the world, "You do know that I miss you right?" I told him softly, "and if I had the choice, I would stay there but I can't, at least, not right now. I hope you can understand that..." I trailed off, not know what else to tell him.

I heard him sigh at the other end, no doubt ruffling his hair up in aggravation, "Yeah... I know sis... I know... just... stop that mushy voice would you? It's not natural for you to use that unless you want something." He stated, no doubt scowling again, causing me to chuckle softly, "Anyway, I got _the other one_ to send the information over to you, via code, so you'll have no problems cracking it. Other than that, there isn't much out there except for the stupid websites, which are completely useless for any kind of information!" he exclaimed with a scowl, "All they do is demand this 'Kira' to kill someone they want dead... it's pathetic really." I smiled at this small fact and made a mental note to check the sites out.

"Thanks, I'll look over it tonight when I'm not on watch. Oh and there should be a package for everyone arriving soon. Make sure Rogers knows that it's already been screened and that it was me who sent it." I told him with a hint of a smirk, "Don't hog it all from the others and be nice to lil White." I reminded him, hearing him scoff again.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya sis, I'll be fine, so will the others. You best get back to whatever it is you're supposed to be doing." He ordered before hanging up on me. I chuckled softly as I looked at the phone, shaking my head a bit as I stuffed it back into my pocket and headed back out. I was greeted by Matsuda and the Director, both looking tired from the long shifts we've been pulling.

"Shika, you missed the last bit of the meeting." Matsuda said as he passed me a cup of coffee and once I took a sip, I knew he put in the amount of sugar that I preferred to take the bitterness from it. I gave him an apologetic smile as the three of us walked down the hall to head home.

"Sorry about that, I had an important call come in." I told them with a small smile as I took another sip, "Mind catching me up on what I missed tomorrow? I'm beat after the triple I worked." I admitted with a sheepish smile, watching as Matsuda's eyes widen in surprise, the Director nodded his head, after all he knew I had been working hard at this case, just like everyone else.

"A triple; are you nuts Shika?!" Matsuda asked me in surprise as I chuckled softly, shrugging my shoulders a bit, "I mean I can barely pull a double on a good day!" he whined, looking down in defeat as the Director and I chuckled at his childish reaction.

"I've had more experience with this sort of this Matsuda; I'm use to staying up for days on end. That was how I survived in school." I added with a small smile then shook my head before he could protest, "I'll get some sleep tonight, don't worry." I told him while patting his shoulder before crossing the street, parting ways, though what I told Matsuda was a lie, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon, for the information I received had to be reviewed before L made his next move with the NPD.

Six days passed since I had gotten that call and we had we heard the most startling news, well it was startling to those within the investigation. After L started assuming that Kira was a student, there had been forty six deaths that had occurred, within the first two days of that accusation. I was sitting in my corner, tapping a finger against the desk as I looked at the newest information that had been gathered. Looking at the times that these deaths occurred, would only make one assume that it wasn't a student, for they happened during the time students were in class. But this would be something that Kira would do to make sure the suspicion of a student was re-evaluated, thus Kira probably had the ability to control the times of the victim's death. Tapping the desk some more, I felt Watari's eyes on me once more me, watching my movements as I sat in the chair cross-legged. My hair hanging lose and tucked behind my ear, but the view of my face was obstructed by my fedora once again as my eyes narrowed at the paper on the desk.

'But how is Kira doing this... what is he using to kill all these people without actually being around them...' This was the most common thought that had been coming to mind as of late. **How** was Kira killing everyone? **How** was he able to gain such information without leaving a trail? There were too many 'hows' and not even answers.

"Shika, what's gotten into you?" Matsuda asked me curiously as my eyes snapped towards him and furrowed my brows in confusion, "You've been more silent than usual, is everything okay?" he asked quietly, hanging his head down a bit like a sad puppy. I let out a sigh, running a hand through my bangs and looked at him with a soft look, one that I usually only gave to my boys when I saw them.

"Matsuda, nothing's wrong, it's just been a long few weeks for all of us with this Kira case." I told him gently, knowing if I talked to him in a stricter tone, that he wouldn't respond well with it, "I've just been reviewing information day and night, both here and at home, trying to figure out a lead that we all need." Matsuda looked at me in surprise and confusion before he remembered that I lived alone and had no families.

"Wow! You really do put your work first don't you Shika?" he asked while beaming down at me. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and nod my head, resting my head in my hand as I looked out of the windows a bit.

"It's my life Matsuda; I do what I can for the greater part of the world." I told him offhandedly, keeping my voice down so it wouldn't be picked up by L's laptop. 'Besides, I've spent too much time and effort acting out different lives just to see the world fall under someone who deems himself a God...' I thought with a frown on my face, missing what Matsuda had asked me.

"Shika, did you even hear what I asked?" he asked me curiously as I looked outside still, taking in the blowing leaves and bending trees. My eyes narrowing at the slightest as a stream of memories flashed through my mind's eye. I tensed at this, forcing back a snarl I wished to release for some of the memories I held were not peachy as most thought they would be.

"No, I didn't Matsuda, I'm sorry, but if you would please, I would like to get back work so I can enjoy my next few days off." I told him a bit shortly. Normally, my work persona was much gentler at putting people down, but I was on edge with the constant knowledge that L was close by in Japan. I also had suspicion that he had federal agents following everyone to see who it was, who was giving away information about the case. I had already spotted my tale since this thing started and had been more on edge since then.

Matsuda was taken back at my shortness and quick dismissal, but none the less gave me a smile, telling me that hadn't taken my remark to heart. After all everyone was tense with the case, not to mention that we had lost a few men on the investigation team, for they were resigning out of fear of their lives. Not that it really mattered though, for it just meant that those men were also in fear of being found out about leaking possible information. Since I started at the station, I had not taken a single day off or a sick day. I was being forced by the chief to take the next three days off, giving me an extended weekend. Unbeknownst to the others, my days would be spent working the case my way. After all, the one who was watching me wouldn't be able to keep track of the _World's Greatest Secret Agent_.

Hiding the temptation to smirk, I continued with my work, feeling the eyes of Watari watching me closely throughout the day. It was with a subtle movement, near the end of the day and by sheer chance that my fedora was knocked off my head. I had been leaning down to grab something from my bag when a few people rushed passed me in a hurry. I closed my eyes to keep the wind from stinging them and when I opened my eyes again, I spotted my hat over by Watari, how it ended up over there I didn't know, but I did know that I would need to get it back and sighed to myself as I stood up.

Walking over to Watari, I bent down to grab my hat, which had rolled in front of Watari's computer. Not paying attention to the fact that L was no doubt still connected to Watari's laptop, though he wouldn't be able to see much due to the fact that my hair was down. Once my fedora was securely in my grasp, I slipped it over my head and stood up, walking back to my station and grabbed my satchel, making sure I had everything in it before heading out. I paused though at the door, feeling Watari's eyes continue to follow me as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Have a good night Watari, you and L both." I told him with a knowing smile before disappearing from his sight. I made my way out of headquarters, taking my time as I headed home. I felt the eyes of my watcher and made a quick stop at the local convenience store to grab something to munch on for the next few days while I worked from home.

Once I entered the apartment complex, I checked my mail like usual and saw a package waiting for me. Letting out a hum, I picked it up along with my usual mail and headed up to my apartment. Yawning in my hand, I opened my apartment door, letting out a small hum when I noticed it had been cleaned. I couldn't help but chuckle, for there was only one person who would do something like this without causing a suspicion or uproar. Shaking my head, I walked over to the kitchen and saw a small note sitting on top of the counter, next to a plate of homemade chocolate cookies, causing me to smile.

_'I thought it would only be fair to reimburse you for cleaning your apartment. I had thought I taught you better than this my dear. I was asked by __**him**__ to check up at this address and I must say that I was pleasantly surprised to see it was you after all. You have done well to keep under our radars, especially __**his**__, but I will admit that would wish for you both to work with one another again. This case will only bring you closer to him and your cover will be discovered, though I know you have realized this already. There are no bugs or cameras here, for I suspected you would prefer to endure this game of yours. I will see you soon my dear.'_

_ -__**W**_

I chuckled at the note, setting it off to the side while grabbing one of the cookies. I was quite amused to get both a scolding and praise in the same note like this. Shaking my head, I grabbed the plate and kicked off my shoes, flexing my toes a bit before setting the plate, bags of sweets and my satchel onto the couch before heading into my bedroom and changing into my regular clothing. This included loose black jeans, a grey tank top and an extremely large, baggy dark blue sweater which fell off one of my shoulders.

Heading back into the living room, now in my comfortable clothes, bare foot and with my hair free of any bonds; I could finally relax and get some real work done. Seating myself on the couch again, I crossed my legs and booted up the three laptops that I had set up on the coffee table while pulling out the one I used for work and the tablet. While I did that, I grabbed another cooking from the plate, placing it between my teeth as I started typing, nibbling on it at the same time. The screens reflected off my eyes as they darted between the computers, taking in all of the information I was receiving while typing the information into another computer for future references.


	5. Chapter 5

Five days passed when I returned to work, the agent who had been on me had left after the third day, probably being reassigned after reporting that I was doing nothing suspicious. Since I was able to relax, I had gone out into the Underworld to gather information from those a few who owed me favours. It was easy work for I was well known within the Underworld, not only as an agent, but also an informer and at times, I would bail others out of trouble. I had connections to every mafia, yakuza, triad, street gang, underground societies and the like in every single country. Much like how L was connected to every police force, FBI, CIA and the like in the world above ground, I was connected to the world's Underworld. I didn't find much though in my search through my connections, but I did get a few clues from word and mouth.

When I returned to work, I had actually felt more refreshed for it had been some time that I was able to freely head to the Underworld without letting anyone know I was with the Police Force. When I entered the office, I was greeted by a decrease in man power and let out a hum at that before sitting in my chair, slipping my coat and satchel off. When Matsuda saw me, he immediately brightened and proceeded to tell me what I had missed during my absence. I was told about the odd deaths that occurred with six inmates; where three of them did something they had never seen before as well as L's suspicions that Kira was experimenting on them. Unknown to Matsuda or anyone else though, I already knew about these deaths and had come up with those speculations myself, but I allowed Matsuda to continue on until the chief came in, cutting himself off. The chief took a look at me, probably to see if I had over worked myself or not before nodding his head in greeting. I nodded my head back, lightly tipping my fedora down, hiding my face from view as Watari's eyes looked over at me. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, tipping my head to the side a bit as everyone got to their seats and mouthed 'thank you' to him only to have him nod in response.

The rest of the day went by without much happening, Matsuda mainly talked with me to see what I could come up with after viewing the deaths and what had been written. For some reason though, my mind wasn't set on that task, instead I was more focused on the report coming in from a shuttle to Space Land. Reading it, I frowned at the information that was coming in, letting out a deep hum while typing this information to my tablet, gaining a virtual copy of the information as well as the audio that the bus and station recorded. My brows deepened while Matsuda talked, though his words were passing over me.

"Matsuda, I'll need you to excuse me for a moment." I told my friend quietly, though my eyes were trained on the screens in front of me, "I need to speak with someone right now." I said, while noticing everyone starting to pack up for the night since they were going nowhere on the case, "We'll catch up tomorrow okay?" I asked with a soft smile, watching as he grinned back at me and nodded his head.

"Yeah, for sure Shika, I'll tell you everything else tomorrow." He told me as he got himself ready to head off. Once he was gone, I let out a sigh, leaning back in my chair and ran a hand through my loose bangs, shaking my head at how much energy that guy had.

Hearing a quiet chuckle, I looked over at Watari and slipped my fedora off my head, shaking my hair out a bit as I twirled the laptop around for him to see. Seeing as no one was around anymore, not even the chief, I felt more assured to bringing this up without the chief being around to hear. Watari stood up from his chair and walked over to me, seeing that I wasn't going to be leaving until I talked with him a bit. He stood next to my desk, looking down at my screen while I brought up the reports that I had been looking through.

"This just came in earlier today; it involves a shuttle to Space Land, a hijacker and the hijacker's coincident death." I told him with a frown, "From what the reports are saying there were seven witnesses, eight if you include the driver; already on the bus when this happened. Six were interviewed, including the driver that makes seven. The hijacker had apparently started hallucinating, not uncommon for drug addicts, but the fact that when he demanded to get off, he got ran over by a car going at high speed." I stated while going through the data, "I know it doesn't seem like much, just random coincidence, but the fact that not every passenger was there brings up my own suspicions. Plus, while I was looking through those who had been interviewed, I noticed one name of interest; Light Yagami." I mused while my eyes narrowed at the find.

"Do you believe this is relevant to the case?" Watari asked me, probably wondering why I didn't bring this up with the chief. I pursed my lips at his question while holding out a disk for him to take, closing my laptop with a light snap.

"Don't think I was fooled, I knew someone was shadowing me until a few days ago. No doubt the other agents are shadowing the families of everyone here as well." I rolled my eyes at him while standing up as he took the disk with a small hum, "Anyways, I have the audio of the calls, the surveillance of the bus as well as the written and recorded account by the witnesses. Considering the son of the chief here was involved and no doubt your FBI agent... well you know what I'm getting at." I shrugged as I packed my satchel and slipped on my coat while grabbing my fedora, resting it on my head before heading out, the eyes of Watari watching my every motion until I was gone from his sight.

Days passed since I brought up the bus incident to Watari and there was one thing that I was certain of at that moment, we were going to lose everyone or at least 75 percent of what was left anyway. It was New Years Eve, just a little over one month since Kira appeared to the world. Four days ago the twelve FBI agents that had been in Japan to see where the leak was in the police force had been killed. I was once again tapping my fingers on the desk, my eyes fixated on my screen, but they were not focused on it. My mind was going over more thoughts than I wished to have on that day. Not only were the men on the police force on edge with the knowledge that Kira could easily to them, but there had been rumours that the executive chief was going to cut us off and strip the Kira case out of fear.

My tapping became firmer while I pursed my lips, an old habit of mine from when I was a child and my teeth automatically started chewing on my bottom lip in thought. My teeth digging deep into the flesh of my lips as my eyes narrowed dangerously at my screen, I soon tasted the familiar metallic copper blood which flooded from my abused lips. Swiping my tongue over the fresh wound, I mentally cursed as I lapped up the blood to stop if from bleeding anymore. The news of the twelve FBI agents had startled everyone in the office and they had been tense ever since. The Chief held a meeting that afternoon, bringing everyone together as he brought the topic up, surprisingly with ease and calm, one that no doubt came from talking with his family. With my focus on the Chief, I felt my eyes narrow in suspicion in what he was going to bring up to the others.

"Kira kills all those who oppose him, even if they aren't criminals." Chief Yagami started off once everyone was seated, "We might be killed by Kira. Think of your lives, your families, your friends." He continued on, looking everyone in the eyes as he spoke, "Anyone who wants out of this case... please resign. There will be no consequences for resigning. I promise." He told everyone, letting everyone think on his offer, "Only those who have the conviction to fight Kira, despite what I've said, should stay." With that, he chief closed his eyes waiting for everyone to make their decision.

Letting out a small stream of air, I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched my co-workers. I already knew I would be staying with the investigation; after all it was in my blood to keep going on a case, especially one like this. At the end of the day, when the Chief opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the sight of six of us still around. There was Matsuda, who had come over to me earlier after the Chief's proclamation and asked for my opinion to help his own decision; Kanzo Mogi, a quiet but efficient worker; Hirokazu Ukita, a very emotional and quick tempered detective with a strong sense for justice; Hideki Ide; a very serious, quick tempered detective whom on more than one occasion, I have gotten into arguments with; Shuichi Aizawa, another serious worker, but one who was more level headed and could see reason; and myself.

I was sitting at the back with my arms crossed over my chest, with a single eyebrow raised with a slight mocking nature. Despite the fact that I was in one of my rare skirts, one that came down to my calves in a dark brown material and was wearing one of my more 'feminine' shirts; a purple off the shoulder, three quarter length sleeved, form fitting shirts and black one-inch boots, I did create a confident and imposing stature, despite the fedora blocking sight from my face. I watched the chief's face carefully, watching how it sagged a bit from the lack of people who decided to stay, but also with relief seeing that we were willing to risk our lives for the case like this.

"Only six left, huh?" he mused quietly, "Including me, seven." He then looked down a bit as he continued speaking, "No, I should be glad there are seven whole people who are willing to risk their lives to fight evil." The Chief admitted, almost gratefully as my eyes flickered over to Watari.

"I trust you; who have such a strong sense of justice." L said through the speakers as I held back a snort, but rolled my eyes none the less instead, I wouldn't draw attention to myself just yet.

"Wait a minute," Aizawa said turning to Watari, "Just now, L said he trusted us, but I don't trust L." He stated and I couldn't help but shake my head a bit.

"L, we decided to put our lives on the line to capture Kira. You should know what it means to risk your life against Kira." Ide stated, though I wasn't surprised since he and Aizawa were good friends.

"Yet you always just direct us, without showing your face." Aizawa started again, this time the frustration in his voice was quite clear and I had the feeling that I would continue being on odds with the man, "I cannot work with someone like that!" he stated and silence filled the room as the chief started to speak.

"L. If you want to work with us to capture Kira, could you also come here?" the chief requested, though I knew that wouldn't happen. What would happen though; is that we would go to L and meet him, on his terms.

L was silent for a few minutes, most likely thinking over the proposition, "I just said that I trust you." L started out slowly as Watari turned the laptop around so the others could see what L had written, no doubt to keep from anyone else from finding out what L had planned. From my spot I could easily see what was being written, though I couldn't help but stiffen since it would be the first time in nine years since I had last seen _him_.

The message on the screen read; _'I would like to keep what happens here a secret among the nine of us._' Surprising the others as L continued to write; _'I would like to meet with you seven, whom I can trust, as soon as possible._' Then he said this; _'But first, I'd like you to leave the National Police Agency building and discuss whether you trust me or not._' After that we did just that and I grabbed my coat on the way out, for I still had a part to play until I was revealed. I shared a look with Watari as I passed him and closed my eyes, tilting my head slightly though it would go unnoticed by anyone else unless they were watching me closely, giving him my silent answer to L's request.

The seven of us were standing outside, talking about L's unexpected request. I was leaning against one of the pillars in front of the building, looking up at the sky as Ide's suspicions got the best of him. Ide brought up the idea that L would use a proxy when we met him, but I just snorted at the idea, it wasn't like him to do that, except when he was performing an experiment. The others turned to me in surprise, probably wondering what my opinion on all of this was, for I had been silent since Watari joined us, only speaking to the chief and Matsuda when they came over to me to hear what I had to say since I refused to speak out loud in the office.

"Well, what's your opinion on this then Tsukiko?" Ide snapped, his anger getting to the best of him once again as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I think you're an idiot for suspecting L of so much." I stated simple as I turned my gaze onto him in a narrow stare, "L wouldn't ask to meet us if he didn't already believe we could be trusted, besides; L doesn't ask for help unless he's truly in a pickle. I'm going back inside, if you guys think you can trust me; then come join me, for I'm going to meet L." I stated while pushing myself from the wall and walked inside with my hands stuffed into my coat pockets. When I looked back, I noticed the others following behind me and slowed my pace so the others could catch up. We would be one short from the original seven; I noticed as we walked back to the room. L then told us where he would be currently and that every few days he would be moving to a new hotel and that, that hotel room would be the investigation headquarters. We were to meet him at midnight after splitting into groups and I ended up with the chief and Matsuda since they didn't want me leaving on my own.

When we arrived at the hotel room, we met up with others who were waiting for us in the hallway, nervously fidgeting as they waited in front of the door. The chief knocked on the door and it was silent as we heard a click on the door and then silence once more until a voice told us to enter. The chief looked at us in confirmation and opened the door; the six of us stepped inside, though I made sure to be the last to enter and stood off to the side after closing the door behind me. I watched in amusement as everyone went rigid after seeing _him_, no doubt they were surprised for _he_ wasn't what they thought. I heard the familiar sound of fabric rustling; no doubt he was scratching himself with his bare feet.

I looked between the guys at _him_ and felt myself smile a bit; it was an unconscious action at seeing someone I knew; especially since _he_ was still the same as _he_ was nine years ago. _He _stood at about 5'8"-5'9" with wild, messy black hair, dark eyes with dark shadows under them and pale skin. He was very slim and was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, how I wished I was back in my regular clothing instead of the ones I used for this persona. I pouted a bit at that and wiggled my bare toes within my boots; I could never stand wearing socks for they were much too uncomfortable and constricting.

"I'm L." _He _stated and I couldn't help but snort, though I held it back and just shook my head in amusement as L rubbed the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with the staring that the others were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

The chief and the others then quickly introduced themselves, though I kept quiet as L's eyes turned to them in a narrowed fashion. Just as the chief started apologising about how late we were L raised his hand, forming it into the shape of a finger and stated 'bang', surprising everyone once more as they froze in place. When asked what that was all about, L let out a sigh, giving everyone a deadpan look.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead now, Soichiro Yagami, all of you would be dead actually, except for Ms. Tsukiko back there." He stated and for some reason that surprised them and a few of them looked back at me after realizing that I hadn't said anything and had been staying out of L's line of sight, "All Kira needs to kill is a name and a face. You should already know that, right?" he said with a small sigh in his voice, "Don't go around telling people your name needlessly. Let's value our lives." He then walked into the adjoining where there were chairs and couches. Letting out a small sigh, shaking my head as the chief explained to Matsuda about the names and faces while I answered Aizawa's question about why I didn't introduce myself, stating that I was the only female in the group and it would be obvious enough to know who I was.

"Let's not stand around talking. Come this way." L interrupted, as everyone stood on guard once more, "Please turn off all cell phones, laptop computers and any other transmission equipment and leave them on the table over there." L requested as everyone looked at the table to our right. I rolled my eyes as I did just that, leaving my satchel, phone, computer and my jacket on the couch while Aizawa questioned L's motives about his request. The chief just told the man to go with it, while Matsuda became a little cautious about L, "No, I just hate it when cell phones ring while I'm talking." L answered blandly, he truly doesn't ever change.

"Also, Ms Tsukiko; if you don't mind, I prefer being able to see those whom I talk to, so please leave your hat with your other items." He added while looking back at me. I responded with a small, curt nod of my head as well as a small hum, stating that I had heard him and tipped my hat off, sighing a bit as I placed it on top of my satchel and coat while running a hand through my bangs.

'Let the games begin.' I couldn't help but mentally muse, wondering how quickly it would take L to deduce who I was. After all, I hadn't changed much either since we last met; except that I was taller and had matured a bit more. But it had always been a bit of a game to see how long it takes for him to figure me out, this was no different than it was in the past, except that he and I knew things would become dangerous if either one of us were truly exposed to others.

"Just so we're clear from the beginning: do not write down anything I say here." L started again as we entered the room. The others were taken off guard when they saw L crouching in a chair. "Please just keep it in your head. Please, sit wherever you like." He added as the others started to get over their shock.

Shaking my head once again, I walked over to a chair near L, one that just happen to be directly to his left and sat down cross-legged after removing my boots. My co-workers stared at me a bit, for they never realized that I wore my shoes barefooted before. I rested my head in one of my hands which was propped up on my knee and watched in amusement as the other sat down cautiously. L watched them closely while his eyes strayed to my form more often than not. After all, he hadn't actually 'seen' me in the office, though there would be times when my silhouette would be noticeable, as well as the identification of my voice when I spoke.

Today would have been the first time that I deliberately stood in the line of his sight. The other times that he had see me in the office; I had only made to pass documents over to someone, along with heading someplace. Though I made no indication of allowing him to see my face until now, when he asked me to remove my fedora, even the time that my fedora fell in front of the laptop, I still had my hair hiding my face. As I sat in the chair now, my face was finally exposed to L and my heart told me that it was waiting to be found out. I smoothed out my skirt, the one that was long enough to cover my knees while stilling cross-legged easily while still hanging off the edge of the chair.

I watched in amusement as L poured himself some coffee, not bothering to offer any to the others. Picking the cup up, he took a sip from it and made a face, as if he was disappointed at how bitter it was before putting the cup down. He then started grabbing sugar cubes, dropping them into the cup two at a time. The others watched this act nervously while I watched in amusement; the others were still tense and nervous about this meeting and the fact that he wasn't quite what they expected in the World's Greatest Detective.

"Uhm... L..." Matsuda started, but was cut off by L as he continued putting sugar into his coffee.

"From now on, don't call me L." L stated as he finished putting enough sugar into the coffee and started to stir it in a bit, "Call me 'Ryuzaki,' please, just to be safe." L requested and from the look on Matsuda's face, he was still uncertain.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, then. If Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone, then wouldn't the number of deaths decrease if we altered new broadcasts about criminals?" Matsuda asked curiously while L continued to stir his coffee.

"If we did that, then civilians would die." L or rather Ryuzaki replied casually and unemotionally, without bothering to look up. When Ukita and Aizawa asked why, Ryuzaki paused in his stirring and looked up at the others with a neutral look on his face as he stared at the others unwavering as he answered, "Kira is childish and hates to lose."

"Childish and..." Matsuda trailed off, not really knowing how to take the answer as I tapped my fingers against my cheek.

"...hates to lose?" the chief asked as if he couldn't truly believe he was hearing this either. I wasn't surprised that L came to that conclusion as I tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind me ear. I noticed that the dye that I used for my hair was starting to fade a bit, much to my relief. I preferred my regular hair colour over any other colour available, but as my occupation usually has me going undercover, I had to dress and look the part, which often meant that I had to dye my hair different colours all the time.

"Yes." Ryuzaki replied as he looked back at his cup of coffee and picked it up, "I'm also childish and hate to lose. That's how I know." He stated before taking a sip of his now overly sugared coffee.

"Ryuzaki..." the chief started, probably unsure as to how he could ask his question, "Could you explain a little better?" he clarified, though I was still amused at how careful they were being with their words. Ryuzaki looked at them from over the cup before pulling it away, his expression not changing from its neutral expression, except for that one time when tasted his coffee.

"When I declared war against him on TV, Kira, who until then had only killed criminals, killed my stand-in without hesitation. Then, when I declared he was hiding in Kanto, in Japan, he concentrated only on Japanese criminals, as if to say, 'Yeah, so?'" he said as he took another sip of coffee before putting it back onto the table, "He responds unflinchingly to any challenge with another challenge." He let out a bit of a sigh as he continued, "What do you think someone like that would do if we censored the media to hide the criminals?" he asked letting everyone think about the question.

His eyes flickered over to me as the others considered an answer. I held his gaze unflinchingly, only to close them and turn back to the table while curling a stray piece of hair around my finger when Matsuda started responding. When I opened my eyes, I noticed L's eyes narrow slightly before they went back to their neutral expression.

"He'd..." Matsuda trailed off, not knowing how to answer it, thus Ryuzaki started once more.

"'If you don't bring out the felons, I'll kill those who've committed small crimes or even the innocent. I'm taking the whole world hostage. It's not my fault. You, who hide evil people from my judgement, you are evil.'" He stated, quoting what Kira would think as he scratched a foot with his other one. I let out a small hum at L's reasoning, thinking more on it, for he was on the right track, "That's Kira's thought process. Let's think of some other way to use the mass media." He suggested after casting me curious look at my hum.

"Like what?" Aizawa asked as he leaned out of his seat a bit. I took a quick look around at the others here, noticing that they were hanging onto L's words as if it was law. It was quite amusing, though I kept this to myself while scratching a small itch on my leg with my foot.

"How about something like this..." L mused while looking up at the ceiling a bit and scratched his cheek, 'America angered at murder of FBI agents. Kira becomes known throughout the world, 1,500 agents from the world's leading nations enter Japan.'" He offered and I had to hold back a disgruntled snort of how imprudent that sounded, "That would be totally different from Kira's run-in with the FBI agents. Everyone around him would seem like an enemy. Kira, feeling cornered, would react in some way." He offered and everyone sitting around the coffee table took the idea as if it were a diamond.

I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and let out a small sigh, shaking my head a little while feeling my twin braids lightly hit my back. While the others praised the idea of a deception plan like that, I couldn't help but think that Kira would never believe such nonsense. When I looked up from the coffee table, feeling eyes on me again, I noticed that this time it was the chief. When I raised an eyebrow at him, I saw his own turn downward as if he just realised that I wasn't fazed by anything being said in the room and started creating suspicions within his own mind as to why.

"Okay then, let's discuss my thoughts on the Kira case." Ryuzaki stated, cutting the tenseness between me and the chief as the others agreed, "Kira is working alone." He said while bringing his thumb up to his mouth and his eyes turned to the table a bit, closing them partially as he thought, "He was getting information from inside the investigation before." He mused, though before he could say anything else, Aizawa spoke up, wanting clarification about Kira working alone and asked why L thought that.

"Wait Aizawa;" the chief interrupted, forcing everyone to turn to him to hear what he had to say, "Let's hear all of Ryuzaki's deductions first."

"He needs a name and a face to kill." Ryuzaki went on, unfazed by being interrupted as he looked over at Aizawa a bit, "Plus, he has some way of controlling the time of death and a person's actions before they die." L then proceeded to pick up a marker as he looked at everyone, "Please keep those two things in mind as you listen to what I say now." He stated as he took the cap off the marker, a serious look was on his face as he slid into a mode I liked to call 'Deduction mode'. I let out a small hum, switching to rest my head on my right hand instead of my left as L started writing dates on the table.

"December 14th: 12 FBI agents come to Japan. December 19th: Kira is obviously conducting some sort of test on prisoners, controlling their actions right before they die. So, somewhere in these five days, Kira noticed the FBI's presence and felt threatened." He said as he drew a line between the two dates, his eyes focused on what he was doing, "Then, in order to get rid of the FBI agents, whose names and faces he didn't know, we can assume he had to conduct tests to find out to what extent he could control people's deaths. Then on December 27th those twelve FBI agents were killed..."

My eyes narrowed at this, but before I could mull over anything, my phone went off in the other room, cutting L off from what he was saying as his eyes looked at me narrowly, "Ms Tsukiko; did I not request that your cell phone was turned off?" he asked me, almost daring me to respond. Rolling my eyes I slipped my feet onto the ground as the eyes of everyone else watched me.

"Yes, you did Ryuzaki," I stated blandly while standing up, "but for it to ring while it is off, then it is an urgent, personal matter that I must attend to. If you wish to, you may update me of what I missed when I return. Excuse me." I stated brusquely and walked out of the room, grabbing my phone and satchel before walking out of the hotel room, leaning against the wall while punching in the key code needed to access my phone before bringing it up to my ear.

"You know, it can be seen as rude to disturb a meeting like this." I mused, bringing up my foot to scratch the back of my leg, though I was smirking in amusement.

"Che, you were the one who told me call if I found something of interest." The familiar young male scoffed while I chuckled at him, "Anyway, I've sent the information to your computer, so you should already have it." He stated and I furrowed my brows a bit at that.

"You know you don't have to call me to tell about that right?" I asked in suspicion, hearing him scowl a bit at the other end, "What are you up to?" I narrowed my eyes a little, though before he could answer, I heard him wrestling with the phone, yelling at someone at the other end about something.

"Hey, happy birthday big sis, it's been forever since I've talked with you!" I heard another male voice pipe up and there was no doubt that he was grinning at the other end while the one I talked with before was yelling at him to give him back the phone. Chuckling, I couldn't help but let myself relax and smile at the two.

"Thank you Red, it's nice to know that at least one person cares." I said teasingly as the male voice from earlier let out a yell and I knew I was on speaker.

"I was going to tell you that before this idiot stole the phone from me!" the male from before whined as I chuckled once more at how flustered he sounded.

"I know my dear brother, but you really should work on your timing." I teased him, hearing Red laugh while my brother scowl some more, "Now tell me...how's lil' White doing?" I asked curiously, for I hadn't spoken to the youngest of that bunch in a while, "And please don't tell me you've locked him in a cupboard... 'cause I swear if you did, I'll contact..."

"He's fine sis... though locking him a cupboard is a good idea for next time. Thanks for the idea." My brother mused while I rolled my eyes at him, "But he said that he sent something to you for your birthday." My brother huffed, "But we all did actually. It should be at your apartment right now." He stated.

"Yeah and you'll totally love what we sent!" Red added with no doubt a grin on his face while I shook my head at them.

"You three don't need to send me anything, just knowing you are alive and well is more than enough..." I was cut off by my brother and Red scoffing on the other end.

"We know we don't need to sis, we just want to. After all you practically raised us for who knows how long and the fact that you still do take care of us, we wanted to show you our appreciation." My brother stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone of voice.

"Yeah sis, we owe this to you. Just swear that you'll come back from this case." Red told me and I couldn't help but smirk at the unspoken threat in his voice.

"I will come back, after all I did promise to return for a bit after this one." I told them in reassurance, "After all it's been two years since I was last there and I'm due for another visit with my favorite boys." I stated honestly and it was true. I did promise that I would come back to be with them until I was called away again for an urgent case.

I talked with my brother and Red for a little longer before hanging up, promising them I would let them know what I thought about their gifts. I also made a mental note to get in contact with White to thank him for his gift and catch up with him. White was extremely quiet and antisocial, much like the other two, though he often opened up more to me when I talked with him. After hanging up with the boys, I looked at my phone and let out a small hum, making a few more mental notes before stuffing the phone into my satchel and walked back into the room. I placed my satchel on top of my jacket, placing my hat on top of it before walking back into the sitting room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well then Ryuzaki. Let me ask you one thing:" the chief said, probably in response to L asking if anyone had any questions, "You said just now that you hate to lose, but doesn't the fact that you've shown your face to us mean you're losing to Kira?" he asked and I couldn't help but smirk a little at the observation.

Ryuzaki was a little tense in his chair as he looked at the chief, but to give him some credit, he did answer rather truthfully, "Yes. That I've shown my face and that 12 FBI agents were sacrificed means I'm losing. But I will win in the end." He stated with a small sigh, "This is the first time I've put my life on the line for a case. We here, who are risking our lives..." he paused a bit and gave everyone a smile, a smile that I would admit, I hadn't seen on his face in a while, "Let's show them that justice always wins!" Those words seemed to inspire the others as I watched their eyes light up with new determination towards the case and bringing Kira in.

"Okay, first off," Ryuzaki started off as I leaned against the wall, watching the group, "in order to prove that Kira isn't among us, I'd like to talk to each of you, one at a time." He stated and that dimmed the excitement in the group as everyone looked at each other as the second guessed Ryuzaki's trust in them.

"No, he's right." The chief stated as he looked at the others before casting me a suspicious glance, "If Kira has access to information leaked from the inside, the chances are high that he's still here." He stated, his eyes narrowing a bit in my direction as I let out a sigh, walking over to chair I had been sitting in before and made myself comfortable again by crossing my legs, propping my head and arm on the arm of the chair, rolling my eyes at the chief's sudden mistrust in me.

I glanced over at Ryuzaki, seeing that he was staring out the window, no doubt in deep thought about this case while I frowned. This case was taking him quite close to the scene, something that he had never done before. As I watched Ryuzaki, I felt the chief watch me closely, when Ryuzaki returned, he started the 'screening' process. He took each of the investigation team members into another room for a few while the rest of us looked at the information given. I had gone to grab my satchel and booted up my tablet, getting the information I had received from my contacts and mulled over at for a bit; comparing it to the information Ryuzaki had gotten from the FBI.

Hours passed when L came back with the chief, the last male to get screened; they both sat down and I noticed that it was quite bright outside already, causing me to pout a bit. When I looked over at L, since it seemed he was finished with the screening, except that he hadn't spoken to me yet. With the look the chief was giving me, it seemed that he brought this up with L already and that L had spoken to him about something concerning me, though what it was, I didn't know and wouldn't know until I was brought in for questioning.

"I'm sorry for interrogating each of you like that." L stated as he rested his head on his hand, "Kira is not among us." He added and everyone visibly relaxed at that, much to my amusement.

"Ryuzaki," the chief spoke up as he turned to L, though he gave me a bit of a hard look as he continued, "how can you be sure he's not?" he asked, sending me another look, one that I was beginning to tire of. I literally wanted to snap, stand up and declare who I was, but I wouldn't. I was use to people becoming suspicious of me for no reason until they realized who I was.

"Actually, I'd prepared some tricks to determine whether you were Kira or not," L admitted, looking bored as he looked over at the chief a bit, "but I didn't feel the need to use those tricks on any of you." He stated and the others looked surprised at this revelation.

"Uhm... Ryuzaki..." Matsuda spoke up, no doubt wanting to know why I hadn't been taken in yet for a screening, "why haven't you taken Shika to talk with yet?" Matsuda asked and I watched as the others tensed as L looked over at the younger man before looking over me, watching as I rested my head on top of my hand and curled a piece of hair around my fingers.

"I will be screening her soon; Kira is male and lacks a feminine touch when he's done his killings. I haven't felt the need to screen Ms. Tsukiko since she is female." L stated and I sent a glare at him. If he knew who I was, he would have said that out of amusement, but his tone stated that it was the more logical choice to screen me later after he had screened the males. Though before Matsuda or anyone else could question him, L's cell phone started to ring and as he answered it, I couldn't help but chuckle softly as Matsuda pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not amused that L left his cell on during this meeting.

"Excuse me." L said as he answered his phone, "...Got it. We just finished here. No there is still one more. Use your own key to enter." Then L ended the call, "Watari's coming." He stated and I couldn't help but smile a bit as the others looked at L in surprise, "In the mean time, Ms Tsukiko, will you come with me?" L asked and I nodded my head, figuring that Watari would take a while to get here. Standing up, I followed L to the room he was using for his screening.

Once inside the room, which I amusingly noted was an unused bedroom, I noticed L sit on one of the beds and sat across from him on the other one, placing my satchel on the ground next to the bed while crossing my legs and propping my head up with my arm, watching him as he watched me. The two of us were unflinching as we stared each other down, silently daring the other to make the first move. I'm not sure how long we sat there, his almost black eyes staring into my contact grey ones. From the corner of my eye, I saw that the room was plain, after all no one slept in the room, but there was also an air in there that caused the hairs on my neck to stand a bit.

Seeing movement from Ryuzaki, I reacted in practiced nature, feeling paper slip between my fingers. His pale, warm, thin fingers brushed against my own pale, cold ones, causing my fingers to flex at the sudden temperature change. I let out a hum at the three notes in my hand and took a look at them closely without saying anything. The message said; 'L, do you know, Shinigami's eat apples'. I frowned at this, my eyes narrowing at the taunt; for it was just that; a taunt. It was Kira's way of telling L that he knew something that L didn't. It was a form of bragging that I've seen in most of my cases; a way to tell the opponent that they knew something big that the other didn't.

"Such a childish taunt..." I murmured, handing back the papers to L, who took them back without any trace of reaction to what I said, "Obviously Kira knows something you don't, something that deals with Shinigami. If there is a possible connection to them, the only question would be 'what connects them'. That is, if there truly is a Shinigami after all." I mumbled a bit, curling a piece of hair around my finger as I flexed my toes against my knee a little before tucking them into the junction under my knees to keep them warm. It was rather chilly in the room, not that I was surprised or anything, for I was often cold no matter where I was.

Ryuzaki was silent as he stared at me; no doubt his mind was working through the process of elimination. Since I haven't done anything to say that I wasn't Kira or that I was, to him I would be a blank canvas. The possibility of me being Kira would be high, but that was only because I was hard to read and that I never gave away my intentions or what side I worked for. It had always been one of the few things that irritated him when we were small. He let out a small sigh and I watched as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and started playing with his lips, his deep eyes burrowing into my covered ones while I tapped my fingers against my cheek, waiting, watching. From inside the room, I could hear the others talking with one another as well as some footsteps near the door.

"I have heard you were a blank state Ms Tsukiko." L spoke up as he curled his toes a little and scratched his foot, "But I never expected you to be this unreadable..." He mused with a bit of a disappointed hum and I watched as his face turned into a disappointed look as he looked at me again, "you actually remind me of someone... someone who has the same ability of being..." he trailed off as his eyes widen in realization, "...invisible..." the word came out in almost a whisper.

He then swept over my stature, taking in the way I curled my hair around my finger, the way I sat in complete ease in front of him, how I could hold his stare much longer than many others. I saw his mind brimming as he thought back to the past month and how I always avoided getting caught in the line of view, how whenever I was in his view, he couldn't see my face. The added fact that I wore a fedora all the time crossed his mind as he began making connections and he frowned, clearly not amused by this game I silently played with him.

"That took one month L... you're a little slow this time around." I mused while looking at my watch and stopped the timer on it, memorising the time so I could record it. It usually took L two days, five at most to flush me out of hiding, even without seeing my face. L sat back a bit and I actually saw something akin to relief in his eyes as he stared at me.

"I didn't expect you to be here in Japan, J; also your history and background for this persona was impeccable." He stated and I looked at him in surprise, for usually he never admitted how well I followed up on my trails, "Though, I should have known you would have your hand in this case, you could never pass on something like this." He mused causing me to scowl.

"Actually, I was laying low here when the murders started happening and became interested and involved." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest a bit as I looked at him, "So what threw you off this time?" I couldn't help but ask. Letting out a hum, L pulled his thumb from his mouth and looked at it for a moment before looking up at me with a deadpanned expression.

"It was your willingness to not only work with me, but your actual appearance..." He said with a bit of a pout, "it was the orange hair that caused me to dismiss you right away. You highly dislike the colour orange." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone causing me to chuckle.

"I do, which is why it works well, when giving a good back story." I mused with a small smirk on my lips, "Though, am I to assume that after you sent Watari to investigate my apartment that he had returned with a bag?" I asked and watched as he nodded his head and pointed to where the bag had been kept.

"The washroom is behind me." L stated while letting out a bit of a hum. I nodded my head and stood up, grabbing my satchel and the bag that had been left by the unused dresser. I took a peak at what was in it and felt myself relax as I saw a pair of my normal clothing before heading towards the bathroom, only to pause when L spoke up again, "I was always curious as to what he brought back with him, but he only told me that I would be surprised if I hadn't figured it out. Guess he was right." He mused while standing up and I chuckled softly as I left L standing in the bedroom.

"I guess he was." I murmured in return, closing the bathroom door behind me and out of habit, locked it. I took a quick shower and using a special shampoo, washed the rest of the faded dye out of my hair before washing up.

Once I was done, the washroom was filled with fog as I dried off, quite pleased to see that there were no streaks of orange on the white towels. Relaxing some more, I slipped on my undergarments before pulling on my loose black jeans, a grey tank top and an extremely large, baggy dark blue sweater which fell off one of my shoulders and down to my mid thigh. The sleeves fell over my hands as I rolled them up a little so I could work. I put my grey contacts away and dried my hair with a towel as best I could before leaving the rest of it to dry freely. Once that was done, I used the towel to wipe the mirror free from its fog and stared back at the person in the mirror.

Staring back at me was a female in her mid twenties with long natural white-blonde hair, which almost blended with her almost white skin. The most prominent feature on her face was her two dark purple eyes which stood out against the paleness of her hair and skin. Standing at 5'7", she had very slim body structure, but there was hidden strength under the baggy clothing that fell off her frame. Under her eyes were dark shadows, signally how often sleep never claimed her. Giving my reflection a half smile, I exited from the bathroom, dumping the bag of my clothes in a corner and walked out of the bedroom with my satchel over my shoulder once more.

Any conversation that had been going immediately stopped once I entered the room and I noticed those who I had been working with over the past few months were at a loss of words. Scratching my neck in the same manor that L had done earlier when we came in, I was subjected to immediate, curious looks as well as ones of disbelief and shock. I noticed L's eyes shimmer in silent amusement as he pressed his thumb to his lips. Clearing my throat a bit I looked at everyone squarely in the eye while rubbing one of my feet against my leg.

"I would like to re-introduce myself, I am J." I said evenly and watched in mild amusement as Matsuda jumped up from his spot, his eyes wide in amazement and giddiness.

"Yeah, you're the Greatest Spy in the World! I've heard about everything you've done." Matsuda stated, causing not only myself but the chief to cough at his enthusiasm. When he realized what he did, Matsuda flushed as I walked over to the chair I had been in earlier and plopped down, crossing my legs once more.

"Yes; that is who I am Matsuda, but please refrain from telling anyone that I'm here. Most believe that I am in Russia right now, hiding with the mob there." I stated while curling a piece of hair around my finger, "Also, feel free to continue calling me 'Shika' or if you feel uncomfortable using that name, you may call me 'Jyno' from now on." I added while booting it up, my fingers trailing over the edge of it as I felt eyes on me. Looking up, I noticed that it was the chief and I tilted my head a bit wondering what he was thinking about. I quirked an eyebrow silently asking him was on his mind causing him to clear his throat a bit.

"Jyno..." the chief started out slowly, testing the name I had given them and I realized what was going on his in his head. He was going to apologize for silently accusing me of being Kira since I hadn't been fazed once since L and Watari came into the picture, "I would like to apologize for my behaviour towards you as of late. I know understand that you needed to hide your identification from not only us but from L as well. I also would like to ask for your forgiveness for assuming you were Kira due to your reactions; I had assumed the worse before realizing all the facts." He said and I looked at him amused as the others looked at the chief in surprise.

"It's alright chief;" I told him, watching as his eyes widen in surprise at how easily I was forgiving him, "I don't blame you for your assumptions, nor do I believe you were wrong to assume as such. I acted suspiciously since Watari and Ryuzaki asked to foresee everything within our department so your reaction to my own is understandable. I acted suspiciously to keep under L's radar, though I knew with this case that I would have been exposed either way to him." I stated as I casted a look over at L who was watching me intently, "There are circumstances within the past which caused my current actions such as this. What they are and what had happened is between L and myself, thus I would appreciate it if none of you try and figure it out." I added, looking at everyone before looking over at L, who now had a frown on his face, for he too remembered the circumstances quite well.

The silence within the room grew musky and thick, it was almost suffocating, but it wasn't the worst that I had experienced... no, there were far worse circumstances that made the silence within this room look like whipped cream. 'Hmmm... Whipped cream... I could with some pie right about now...' I thought before pouting a bit at that thought. I hadn't had a good piece of pie for five years and I've had a desperate craving for it. Sure I could make my own, but as of late, I hadn't had enough time to make any. Plus, I made everything from scratch, including the pie shell. By now I wasn't even paying attention to the others as they talked for my mind was now only focused on pie.

Hearing the door unlock, I turned my head as the silence dissipated and turned into shock as Watari entered the room. He was just as I remembered him, neatly trimmed white hair, a white moustache, a pair of silver glasses and he was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. In his hand was a black hat, which over his shoulder was a black bag. I felt myself relax as Watari looked over at me; the shimmering of his blue eyes told me that he was pleased to see me working with L again. Looking over at the others, I could tell that they were shocked, for what they knew of Watari, he didn't look the same way as how he appeared to us at headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just my original characters**

* * *

"Good work, everyone." He said politely, as always while L looked a bit somber as Watari greeted the others. I looked over at L a bit as someone asked if he was really Watari, I saw amusement and annoyance flash through L's eyes as he noticed me watching him, only to raise one of his eyebrows in question. I shrugged my shoulders a bit as I curled a piece of hair around my fingers again while Matsuda asked Watari where his usual attire was. I just about snorted at the question, only to hold it back, biting my bottom lip slightly as my mouth twitched upwards into a bit of a smirk. Due to years of experience, Watari didn't show any signs that he was fazed by the question and replied accordingly.

"When I wear that, it's obvious that I'm Watari." He stated, "Everyone would figure out that Ryuzaki is at this hotel." This answer was simple and logical and the others easily saw that reason, "That I am showing my face to you like this is proof that Ryuzaki trusts you." He added and I couldn't help but bring a thumb up to my lip, biting it slightly as Matsuda rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, my shoulders shook a little in amusement as a hand placed itself onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Watari looking down at me with a fond look in his eyes, "Not only that, but since Jyno is out in the open with you, it means that she trusts you as well." He told them fondly and soon everyone's eyes were on me as I let out a small hum, not letting anyone know what I truly was feeling.

"It is splendid to see you as well Watari, it really has been too long." I told him honestly, a small smile gracing my lips as Watari gently squeezed my shoulder, giving me a silent comment, "We shall talk later." I confirmed, watching as he nodded his head, stepping back and going over to L.

"Ryuzaki, I've brought what you requested." Watari stated as he lifted up a silver brief case as L turned to him a bit and I could see his appreciation for the task.

"Please give them to everyone." L said, keeping with his usual protocol before turning back to the rest. Looking over at the case, Watari opened them and as I suspected, there were five badges resting in the case. I chuckled a little to myself, for Watari, whom already knew who I was, didn't bother getting me a new ID since I was able to make one in only a few hours if I needed to. Though, since I was now out in the open, I planned on staying with L and Watari, working from here while the others came and went as they pleased. Not only that, but they were also more well known than I was, especially since I could disappear right from under someone's nose.

"These are your new police IDs." Watari said as he presented them to the others. Ukita questioned about them being new as Watari handed them out. I watched as the others took them and looked them over.

"Both our names and titles are fake." The chief mused as he looked at the ID in his hand. Matsuda repeated that as L poured himself another cup of coffee, adding his usual amount of sugar in to it.

"Kira needs a name and a face to murder." L stated as he took a sip, "We're pursuing Kira on that assumption. Isn't this an obvious course of action?" he asked as I sent him a look, silently telling him that they obviously didn't think that far ahead as he did.

"B-but, police officers carrying fake Ids..." Ukita started to say, only to trail off a bit.

"No, if Kira needs someone's name to kill them, having fake names could easily save our lives." The chief stated, interrupting the man, seeing the logic behind this action, "I think we should use these." Matsuda was quick to agree with the chief as did the others soon afterwards.

"Well, then, if you absolutely have to give your name, please use those fake police Ids." L mused as the others agreed and he picked up his cup of liquid sugar once more, taking another sip, "Please be careful not to use them by accident at police headquarters. It could be troublesome." The others nodded their heads, understanding the situation.

"Well, then..." Watari started as he opened another case, "I'd like you all to wear these belts." He said as I perked up a little and I shared a knowing look with L, "There's a transmitter hidden in the buckle. With this, Ryuzaki will know your whereabouts. And, if you press the buckle twice," Watari demonstrated and his cell phone started to ring, "my cell phone will ring." He pulled his phone out, opening it with a small click, "I will call you back immediately. In the morning, go to police headquarters first. Then, using this, you should confirm the hotel and room number. Please also use them in emergencies." Watari added as he handed the belts out.

Rolling my head a little to get the kinks out of it, I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing as my fingers encountered the knots that my hair was known for encountering when I left it to dry naturally. Next to me, L was sipping his liquid sugar while watching everyone from the corner of his eye. Matsuda seemed all for this, stating that they were kinda like special agents pursuing Kira. I shared a sigh with L at that and pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head a little. The chief was quick to scold Matsuda's childishness as the others scowled a bit at their companion. Another understanding look was passed between L and me when we looked at each other. With Matsuda around, it would no doubt end up being a long day with many, many headaches. Giving L a shrug, silently telling him that at least Matsuda would keep the atmosphere light with idiotic amusement, I was rewarded with one of his annoyed and disapproving looks.

L and I have always been able to communicate without using words to one another. Since we were young we were able to portray words without verbally speaking them with looks, small gestures or body language. It was one of the few reasons why he and I could work well together, when we weren't tense with inner conflicting emotions. He didn't like that I was part of the Underworld and had countless connections within it, nor did he appreciate the fact that I also worked with them on occasion for my jobs. Of course, I didn't enjoy him putting my clients or contacts away for life, which became extremely annoying after awhile.

I noticed L looking over at me, his eyes portraying knowledge of what I was thinking. From the look in his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was, for his eyes flashed with a little irritation before it vanished and the normal emotionless mask was back in place. I closed my eyes for a bit and looking away from him as the others commented about the belts Watari had given them.

Once everyone had their belts on and had been briefed, they were ready to head out, no doubt to get some shut eye and check in at headquarters. Seeing that I was still sitting in the chair that I had claimed when we first came here, they stared at me, no doubt waiting for an explanation and trying not to question me. Feeling their curious stares, I looked up at them, blinking a little as I let out a small hum.

"I'll be staying here; there is much that I need to speak about with Ryuzaki and Watari before I head home myself." I told them evenly, seeing their eyes widen a bit in surprise, "You can trust to see me with them next time, if anyone at HQ asks, just say that I've taken some personal time." I told them, lightly tapping my finger against my cheek in thought, "Also, please keep in mind that at HQ, I am still Shika, for that is how they know me; so please remember that." I added with a small nod.

Seeing as I wasn't moving, the others nodded and left, probably to think over what they had learned this past day. Once they were gone, I let out a bit of a sigh, running a hand through my hair, only to grimace at the knots again, pouting freely at the knots. L and I were silent as Watari went around the loft doing his business, no doubt keeping an ear on us in case an argument rises up between us. The silence between and I alone was suffocating, especially since we now didn't have anyone to speak up and question something.

"So..." L drawled out as he took another sip of his coffee and I paused in my attempts to unknot my hair, looking over at him as he stared into his cup, "I have heard you've been climbing the ranks down under." He mused and I felt my shoulders sag a little at his statement.

"Yes... there seems to be more cases from them coming to me, thus I have been busy..." I said slowly as my fingers finished with one knot and started with anther, "There have been some illegal trafficking going on which needed my expertise..." I trailed off a little as my eyes trailed to the windows, "I heard you had an encounter with..." I was cut off by L placing his cup firmly on the plate with a loud clink.

"You knew what _he_ was doing." L accused me, his voice rigid as I tensed, scowling at him and at his allegation.

"I had no knowledge of that, even if I did; do you truly believe I would have sat back and not talk _him_ out of that?" I asked heatedly, my eyes narrowed at him as he glowered back at me, his dark eyes piercing my purple ones, "The only reason why I knew about _that_ was thanks to an informant within the prison where _he_ is and went to visit _him_. _He_ told me everything that had happened during that frame of time." I stated heatedly while standing up, fully fractious at L and his damned accusations as I walked into the bedroom, closing the door firmly, getting some distance between L and I as I gathered my items.

The incident we were talking about happened two years ago in Los Angeles. The case was known as the 'Los Angeles BB Murder Case', it had dealt with one of the children whom grew up where L and I did. He had been one of L's successors; well that was before an unfortunate event leaving that child mentally unstable. He had left soon after the incident and hadn't been seen or heard of until two years ago during the case. After he had been treated and placed in prison, I had visited him after hearing about it. It was there that I was told how he wanted to surpass L as the World's Greatest Villain and that his last victim would have been himself so L could never figure out who murdered the others. It had pained me to hear about his plan and to see the once brilliant child turn down such a dark path.

As I leaned against the bedroom door lost in thought, the bag that Watari had brought with him sitting next to the door, I let out a small sigh. My shoulders slumped in defeat, my head hanging down a bit as my memories ran through my mind's eye. My head shot up when a knock on the door resonated against my back and I steeled myself once more as I backed away, turned and opened it. I was greeted by Watari, who gave me a knowing look as he took in my ragged form. There was only one person that I was never able to hide my inner thoughts and feelings from and that was him.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked kindly as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him as I gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." I replied softly as I looked down at the floor, "It seems nothing changed since _that_ incident." I sighed a bit as Watari motioned for me to take a seat on the beds as he followed suit, sitting across from me while I made myself comfortable, resting my head in one of my hands once more.

"Despite what you may think my dear, he has been worried about you." Watari said gently as he looked at me knowingly, "This is the first time I've truly seen him relaxed around anyone," he chuckled a bit before continuing, "after all, he had seen the way everyone acted around each other and knew he could place his trust them, even before you came here today." This got another chuckle out of Watari as he thought back on the conversations he had with L, "He had asked quite a bit about you, for you were the only piece he couldn't figure out, despite the profile and history you made for your cover. When he asked me to visit your apartment, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it had indeed been you, who was giving him such a hard time."

This brought a chuckle from me at his words; after all, L did seem surprised after he finally connected all of the dots together on my identity. Smiling wistfully at that, I thought back to years I spent avoiding L and staying under his radar. Though, when he and I were in the same area and I was free of a case, I did send some help to him, usually in the form of anonymous messages to Watari about a certain person or hidden insights that I gathered from my contacts in the Underworld. The reason why I did that was due to my conscious mind and because I felt obligated to help him, as I always did.

"You know, he's always wondered about those anonymous tips that came through my line, even after trying to trace them back, he never could." Watari mused, causing my head to snap up, my eyes wide in surprise that he knew I had sent those, I went to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out of them, causing me to gape like a fish. Realizing what I was doing, I closed my mouth and looked away sheepishly, not believing I acted like such an idiot.

"I only did what I felt was right..." I murmured quietly while curling a piece of hair around my finger while scratching the back of my neck, "It's a habit I'm afraid... I can't help but feel the need to help out when I get wind..." I shifted a little on the bed, pouting a bit as I traced a small pattern on the comforter, the words from my lips faded before the sentence was finished and yet, I couldn't seem to find them anymore.

Watari gave me a fatherly look, already knowing where my thoughts were heading. Since I could remember, Watari has always been able to see where my mind was going, even if I never fully voiced the thoughts. Leaning over a bit, Watari took my hand in his, gently patting it with his other hand, his kind blue eyes silently telling me that I shouldn't worry about anything except the case. Giving Watari a weak smile, I gave his hands a small squeeze as the two of us stood up. I leaned down to pick up my satchel and bag with my clothes in it before heading to the door.

"Thank you Watari, but I should be going..." I trailed off again, turning the doorknob to exit, just as it opened into me. Since I hadn't been expecting this, I ended up taking a few steps back so the door wouldn't hit me. Once the door stopped moving, I stared into the blank eyes of L, noticing a dissatisfied frown on his face. Looking back at him, I blinked slowly, my dark purple eyes staring into L's bottomless ones. Out of habit, I tilted my head a bit; this only happened when I couldn't read what L was thinking, which I usually was able to without a problem.

Furrowing my brows, I took in L's posture, watching his tense shoulders; I noticed something was hiding behind his back and quirked an eyebrow curiously. Looking over at Watari, I noticed that he was standing; his hands tucked behind his back, a small knowing smile on his face as I turned back at L, who now sported a frown, much like the one he wore earlier when he sipped his unsweetened coffee. I felt Watari's eyes on us as L shifted in his place and I felt myself blink a bit more at what was going on.

"J... Come with me please." L said monotonously as he turned around, keeping whatever was behind his back away from my curious gaze, walking into the main room without looking back to see if I was following. He knew I would thanks to my curiosity and I did so slowly, my shoulders sagged a bit as I gently put the bag and satchel down. I stuffed my hands into my pockets; my brows furrowed more while stepping back into the main room where my eyes immediately focused on L who was standing in front of the window again.

I'm not sure what compelled me, but I walked up to his side, standing beside him as we looked out at the world. This was where I began reflecting; reflecting on our lives and how, just like with this window; we watched the world without actually being seen. We were invisible forces that people knew were there; we were seen, but only as tools for others to meet their ends, then we were forgotten once more until another bird or problem met us. I watched with fascination as the people went around with their daily business without a care in the world. From our angle, the people down below looked like insects, all scurrying around with their daily lives.

The mask that L and I placed in front of others or the persona that we created as L and J; the World's Greatest Detective and Spy were our means of detachment. We didn't let anyone become close to us, see our faces or hear our true voices. Like L; no one within the Underworld knew what I truly looked like or what I sounded like besides a synthesised voice and a letter. It was protection, it was security and it kept us separate from others. The only ones we let close were each other and Watari, no one else; until now knew us like this. It was a risk, an extremely risky and desperate move, but it was needed with this case.

It was strange sometimes, the way our lives ruled us. To be strangers to those who worked with us, to be hated by the ones who feared us, to be desired by those believe in us and to be questioned by those who needed us. Our masks were more than just that; they were our lives; they are the foundations that kept us on a different level than the rest of the world. But for the first time, we were on the same ground as others, we weren't just letters on a screen or synthesised voices coming out of a microphone. We revealed ourselves as people, living, breathing human flesh and bone; faces that could easily be lost in the crowd, never being looked at twice.

I was snapped out of my musings when a hesitant hand found its way onto my shoulder. My eyes quickly left the bustling people down below, landing on the man next to me. From the look in his eyes, which clearly held annoyance in them, he must have been watching me for a while, while I was lost in my thoughts. Quirking an eyebrow upwards, my head tilted on its own accord as my body turned towards him, as his own body was facing me. The way he was looking at me was odd; well it was more odd than usual for his brows were knitted together in a way that told me that he was contemplating whether or not he should either speak or do something.

"L...?" I trailed off while taking a small step towards him; feeling his hand slip from my shoulder, up around my neck, his thumb resting cautiously against my windpipe, causing me stop. The burning look in his eyes caught me off guard, his dark eyes smoldered with a mixture of emotions behind the wall he had built up throughout his life and his face was turned into a frown. The last time I saw this particular look was the day I told him that I hated him and that his trust and words meant nothing to me before walking out of his life and radar. When I opened my mouth to speak once more, L covered it with his thumb, instantly quieting me.

"I didn't get the chance last time we... cooperated with each other..." he trailed off as he removed his hand quickly as if I had burned and looked out the window, his face now portraying how uncomfortable he was feeling, "but..." he pushed something small into my hands, shrugging his shoulders before stuffing his hands into his pockets once again.

I looked at the small box that was now in my hands, noticing from the corner of my eye that L had turned back to the window with tense shoulders. Quirking another eyebrow, I merely shook my head as I untied the string that held the box together. I could feel L watching me from the reflection of the window while he looked out at the people passing on the street, but I paid him no mind while I opened the lid of the box. Pushing away the thin, white tissue paper, I gazed at the small pendant that rested within the folds of the paper in surprise. It was a rose pendant, the size of my thumb; from the knuckle to the tip. The rose was red and in the center of it was small dark purple gemstone most likely amethyst. The cord that the pendant was attached to was a finely cut piece of black velvet with two silver clasps at each end and if I were to assume that when worn, it would rest just below my clavicle.

"L..." I started; my voice unusually soft as I turned to him, only to stop when I noticed that he was no longer by the window. Shaking my head once more, I tenderly picked the necklace up from its resting place, letting the light of the sun hit it as I inspected it. It was truly a beautiful piece of jewellery and the contrast between the cord and pendant was crafted with great skill. As I continued to admire the piece, I heard footsteps gently pad towards me on the plush carpet and a hand slipped up, grabbing the velvet cord from me.

"You become too dazed when you're admiring things J..." L drawled out as my head followed his hand, tilting backwards until the angle became too uncomfortable that I had to turn around, with a frown on my face, "causing you to miss the most obvious actions around you." He added, much to my displeasure.

"That's not true!" I protested, my frown turning into a pout as I saw the teasing glint sparsely playing in his eyes, "I only wanted a closer look... the craftsmanship of the pendant in impeccable and wished to see if I could recognize craftsman." I stated simply, watching his lips twitch a little in amusement.

"Even you won't be able to figure out who made it J." He stated simple before motioning with his finger to turn around. Rolling my eyes, I did as he told me to and turned my back to him; I knew from experience that this was a rare treat from L; where he actually freely showed emotion instead of faking them or hiding them behind an emotionless mask.

"Is that a challenge L?" I asked curiously as he rested the necklace around my neck, the cool stone of the rose caused a small shiver to run down my spine when it made contact with my unnaturally warm skin. L was quiet though as he attached the clasps together before running a finger over the metal, no doubt making sure it wouldn't come undone. When I felt him move away from me, I turned around, quirking an eyebrow at him, "You never answered my question." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Take it as you will J. Watari will take you home." He stated as he walked away towards another room, "Pack everything of importance before you return with Watari. It would be best to keep you within reach for this case." He said dismissively while I turned around to gather my bags.

Sighing to myself, I just shook my head, this was typical behaviour. Every time his emotions seeped out of his wall, he crammed them back in and distanced himself once more. He often placed a large, solitary wall between him and the person he was showing his true emotions to, until he was confident enough to relax around them again. L was a complicated person to understand, it took many years of constant communication to find even the smallest crack in his armor. Watari and I were the only ones; it seemed; who could stand being around him without being bothered by his attitude or at times, lack thereof.

I gathered my bags from the bedroom, adjusting my satchel a bit on my shoulder before walking towards Watari, who was waiting by the door for me. I noticed L was standing near the door he had walked towards and I paused a bit in front of Watari, turning a bit as my fingers lightly clenched around the box that had held the necklace. I was silently debating if I should speak or not, but knew it would be for the best if I did.

"Thank you L, the necklace is beautiful." I murmured to him, knowing that both he and Watari heard me as I turned back to the older man, giving him a small nod of my head in confirmation that I was ready to leave. Nodding back to me, Watari opened the door, heading out so I could follow him down to his car.

"Happy birthday J... and I'm sorry..." I barely heard L whisper as the door closed behind me before I could look at him. I stared at the door a bit with a frown before following Watari once more. We were silent as Watari drove me to my temporary home, the blurred streets didn't focus to my eyes as I thought about L's last words, which were no doubt spoken so I wouldn't hear them.


End file.
